


To Find Comfort in Your Touch

by TallowCat



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: Ringabel enjoys touch, from the brush of a shoulder to full and proper hand holding. It is something of a comfort and he is keen to fully indulge in it with those who will allow such things.





	To Find Comfort in Your Touch

Ringabel is keen on touch, he likes to brush shoulders, nudge hands, sweep arms over shoulders and pull one close. He’s not one who shies away from holding his friends, nudging them, or any of the other wild ways he finds.  
It is not hard to notice. Words are spoken with a flourish only he could muster, conversations dotted with joined fingers, or dancing hands along a shoulder. Though not all words or actions are particularly welcomed.

It isn’t a limited thing, he has no issue doing so to any of his companions.  
An arm around Tiz’s shoulder in a laugh. Or maybe Agnes’ hand in his as he speaks of things much too grand for her taste. And maybe sometimes, when fate allows him safety, an arm around Edea’s waist in good fun.

On the surface it is simply a joy of physical contact, a grounding action to keep him to the present, the now, the things he knows and the new people that dot in the blanks in his mind.  
And really that’s all it is, a desire to keep a connection, to make everything fit where it should.  
A comfort to be real.

Now, one could certainly dig deeply into such a thing, and, maybe, there is a lot of hidden things in Ringabel’s heart and head that he will not speak. A fear, or many, that he pretends he doesn’t have.  
To forget all that was leaves one with a desire to keep what is now yours.

The connections to people, they are real, they’re things you love, want to keep, they’re yours, in a way.  
The knowledge of where you are, the new person you’ve grown yourself to be.  
The fear that it could all go again, for you, for he, doesn’t know what he’s lost, doesn’t understand where, or what, he came from.

There is a comfort in touch, for it is real, it is a grounding connection to the now. To what you’ve obtained over the time you now remember.

Tiz comes to realize the full extent of this desire to ground and keep. After all, their furthered relationship, of trust and love, demands that they be able to communicate.   
To allow Ringabel access to something he desires, craves as if he never got enough as a child, is to give him access to full-time comfort. To hugs, and twined fingers, and, of course, kisses to one’s hearts desires.

But it also brings tight hold in the night, silent pleas to not go and to be the force that grounds him to the memories he has now. Touch brings fear of the loss of it. To let Ringabel hold him means to surrender himself to the night, for he will not, under any circumstances, be out of that mans hold once he has been allowed it.

It is a comfort, for the both of them.  
Tiz has a comfort, for his nightmares and monstrous thoughts.  
And Ringabel one for fears of forgetting.

That’s not to say it isn’t just for the sake of it, oh no, hardly.  
Ringabel is a man to whine for hours once he’s settled into bed, to whine and tug at hands as they pass or shirts like a child. After all, _he’s_ ready to sleep so Tiz should be too!  
There was simply something nice in just laying down in soft warmth after a long day that both of them loved. To settle in with someone to hold you through the night was lovely after a day of working yourself to the bone.

Tiz found comfort in being wrapped up in Ringabel’s hold, earning small affections from nuzzles to loving whispers.  
And Ringabel found comfort in having something he felt he could never forget and something he felt so strongly for.  
Though there was always that nagging worry that he had forgotten someone in his past that he’d dedicated himself too.  
He tried not to think on or worry about possible lovers he may have left behind and who may be searching or waiting for him.

Instead, he chose to indulge in his new love and the comfort he found.   
After all, getting to full embrace someone was much, much nicer than the skimming of hands he’d danced around before. Laying with Tiz before sleep was much better, Ringabel thought.  
Not that he didn’t find joy in the others.

It was simply nice, to indulge in touch. After all, Ringabel absolutely loved it.


End file.
